TDI Romanceshots
by Quartzy and Sue
Summary: Small DuncanXCourtney oneshot, I may add more oneshot's later with different pairings but for now it is just this one. Please Read and Review. The reviews cause much happiness!


**A/N: This is a random little DuncanXCourtney oneshot I came up with a while ago. I may make this into a series of random pairing oneshots but for now this is it. Sorry if Duncan is OOC I was trying to make it a little different. **

* * *

Courtney was sad, no she was more angry and upset with herself than she was sad

Courtney was sad, no she was more angry and upset with herself than she was sad. She hadn't done so well on a recent challenge and was now convinced that she would be sent home. Sitting on the dock of losers didn't exactly help her feel better; she looked at the water thinking that soon she would be leaving the island.

"Hey Princess" Courtney looked up to see Duncan walking towards her.

"Go away Duncan" she said getting up and walking further down the dock. Duncan followed her "What's the matter princess?"

She glared at him "fine, what's wrong Courtney?" he said emphasizing her name.

"Why do you care?" she asked still glaring.

"Well you're on my team so if you're upset you probably won't do well in the next challenge and then the whole team will suffer" Duncan replied calmly, Courtney was annoyed because that actually made sense.

"It doesn't really matter, I'm going home anyway" she countered gloomily.

"Is that what's wrong? Princess you seriously need to calm down, no one's even thinking about voting you off" he said truthfully but Courtney didn't care. She spun around "Duncan I don't need your stupid encouragement" she said advancing on him "there is nothing you could possibly do or say right now that would make me feel better!"

Duncan's eyebrows rose "Oh yeah" he grabbed her arms "how about this?"

He leaned towards her "Duncan what are you-mpmh!" she was muffled as he kissed her. Her eyes widened and her brain shot into overdrive as she thought 'what the heck! What is he doing? This is, this is ridiculous' she started to calm down a little bit 'actually this isn't so bad' she thought closing her eyes. Duncan pulled away "what was that for?" she asked.

"Trying to get you to feel better" he said simply.

"So wait, you expect me to believe you just did that to make me feel better?" she asked incredulously.

"Didn't I just say that? Yeah that's all there is to it" he said sounding somewhat annoyed.

Courtney was about t yell when she noticed his face was slightly redder than normal "Are you blushing?"

Duncan started "What? No, I don't bush" he lied as his face grew redder.

"Are you sure there isn't another reason you kissed me?" Courtney asked slyly.

Duncan turned and rubbed the back of his neck, between his fingers Courtney could see the small cut he still had from accidentally jabbing himself with a hook, "okay maybe there's another reason" he said looking at anything that wasn't Courtney.

"And what would that be?" Courtney said enjoying that it was Duncan who was feeling uncomfortable for once, she was normally the one blushing and denying things so this was a nice change of pace.

"Well maybe I kinda sorta like you somewhat to a certain extent" he said staring at his shoes then slowly looked up at Courtney "so what about you?"

"Huh? What about what?" Courtney asked confused.

"Do you like me?" Duncan asked suddenly in control again, or so he thought.

Courtney tapped her chin to look like she was mulling it over then smirked "what do you think?" she asked briefly before throwing her arms around Duncan's neck and kissing him hard. His eyes widened in surprise for moment before he threw his own arms around her waist. They stayed like that for a while not noticing when Geoff went by and yelled a "awesome way to go Duncan!" or when Chris walked by and called to the camera crew "we're getting this on tape right?"

They finally pulled apart and Duncan asked "feel better?"

Courtney smiled "yeah" she giggled "I've never kissed a guy with a tongue piercing before."

"Well now you have a great story to tell people" Duncan said taking a step away and then walking down the dock back to the cabins but turned and called "you should come back to camp."

"Why?"

"Well I need something to do besides stare at Heather and Lindsey all day" he said smirking.

"You're such a pig!" Courtney called.

He smiled "I've been called worse" he said walking back into camp. Courtney smiled; she looked out over the water once more before following him back to camp.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it, I know it is not the longest thing in the world but I thought it was cute. Please Review!  
**


End file.
